Pan's 'Mate'
by Gail
Summary: Trunks/Pan: Pan leavs for five years. Where she been? Who are the two lil twins? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
Pan's 'Mate'  
  
Chapter 1: Flight Home  
  
For five years I have been Philadelphia Pennsylvania. The first three years I was attending The Art Institute majoring in graphic design and working part time in a dojo with my friends as an instructor. Then for two years my friends and I lived in an apartment together and worked at the dojo full time. I am now returning home to Japan. My parents are thrilled but the Briefs… The Briefs can't know yet. More importantly Trunks can't know. He will expect the same old Panny but the same old Panny I am far from.  
  
It's funny how I left to find myself and here I am returning even less sure of myself than when I left.  
  
"Pan hun, were gonna be landing soon" stated the husk male voice of my companion.  
  
I only nodded to wrapped in thoughts of my past to respond.  
  
1 *FLASHBACK  
  
"Sweetheart are you sure you gotta go? There are plenty of colleges here in Japan. There is no reason to go so far."  
  
"Gohan stop trying to talk the girl out of what she has to do" my mother said slapping her husband up side the head.  
  
"It's okay mom, dad you know I have to go. The Art Institute is a great school and I need space to take my life where I want it to go and not worry about what everyone else wants me to do." Hugging her parents "Goodbye mom, bye dad."  
  
My father blinked several times holding back tears "Bye Panny I love you." He took off into the air before I could see his tears fall. I watched knowingly after my father Thinking. I love you too daddy.  
  
My mother hugged me again and as if reading my mind said "He'll be ok, just don't forget to call home once and a while."  
  
"Don't worry mom I wont."  
  
I smiled as my mother took off after my father. Then I sighed slowly turning. My heart ached at what I saw before me. Bra stood there with tears running down her pink cheeks. As I threw my arms around my friend unshed tears suddenly bursting from my eyes. We stood embracing each other for a few moments before the silence was broken.  
  
"Promise we'll talk every day." Bra sobbed into my shoulder.  
  
"I promise I'll always have time to talk to you" I exclaimed. Bra's sadness was too much for me to bear any longer. "BRA GOTTA GO PLEASE TELL TRUNKS I'M SORRY LOVE YA BYE!!!" I shot out in a single breath. I turned and ran through the gate to my plane, and away from everything I've ever known. I didn't dare look back. Bra latter informed me that it's good that I didn't. As she saw me disappear though the gate Trunks landed beside her. Had I looked back into those crystal blue eyes that I loved for so long I would have….  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 *END FLASHBACK  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by two large hands shaking my shoulders. "Pan we're in Japan, let's go."  
  
My friend and I exited the plane hand in hand. "I didn't tell my parents when I would be home or that you would be with me, so there is no one here to pick us up." I informed my companion.  
  
"Want to fly then?" He asked somewhat puzzled on why I didn't tell my parents he would be going home with me. We had been practically inseparable for over a year and a half.  
  
"Sure but I have got to show you some place first."  
  
My friend and I took off it felt so good to fly. I love the feel of the cold wind blowing through my long hair. Flying through the air is the one place I've always felt like I can be me. There is no one to impress, no one to judge me, and no typical guys thinking they know what I want.  
  
  
  
So who could the mystery man be? Find out in chapter two. Mystery Man Please Review 


	2. Mystery Man Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 2: Mystery Man revealed  
  
My companion and me flew over the city and touched down in a parking lot of a large building with a giant CC written on the side. The parking lot had several stairs with long poll railings and a curb around most of the parking lot.  
  
"This should be great. Un-capsule our boards." My friend hollered.  
  
I picked through a few capsules in a pouch on my hip. Finally picked one out and threw it to the ground. A large box appeared. My friend opened the box and pulled out two skateboards. My board that is black with a skeleton of a bird with its claws ready to strike, and his. His is black with white writing saying 'I love DEATH' with a red heart. I recapsuled the box and returned it to my pouch with the rest of our capsuled belongings.  
  
"Don't start with anything to advanced, start simple to warm up." He instructed me.  
  
"Man I know, I've been boarding with you for over four years." I yelled as I glided along and did a simple fickflip.  
  
We skated for a while starting easy and working up to more advanced moves. We were in our own little world. Skateboarding was the only thing besides fighting that got my adrenaline pumping. We were brought from our perfect world by a loud angry voice.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" A tall lilac haired man in a business suit and glasses stormed toward us.  
  
"Trunks!" I whispered. Without looking up I knew that voice. Before I could stop him my friend was yelling back.  
  
"What the fuck does it look like?"  
  
Trunks looked so angry he looked just like his father. That cold hard face and his eyes even though they were a completely different color they held the same piercing glare that could make the strongest man feel like they were weak and pitiful. "Get the hell out of here, this isn't a skate park!"  
  
My friend was walking towards Trunks (to damn stupid to know when he's beat) but before he got within five feet of Trunks I grabbed him and we took to the sky with our skateboards under our arms. "Great, now he knows I'm home." I muttered. I decided we better head home. Trunks will probably call dad.  
  
My parents moved while I was away. Dad wanted to be closer to the school he and mom teach at. I don't remember the new address so I guess I have to follow dad's ki signature. I concentrated on his strong ki. He can't be more than a few blocks away. "Lets touch down a couple blocks outside town and skateboard home."  
  
"Okay" he said. Outside town we landed on the road and skateboarded a couple blocks to my parents.  
  
I opened the front door; my companion followed me in as I called through the house. "Mom, dad, grandma Chi-chi. Ya home?"  
  
"Panny! Oh my Kami its really you!" My dad ran in the room. He threw his arms around me. "I just got off the phone with Trunks, he said he saw you."  
  
"Damn Trunks" I muttered.  
  
His face darkened. "He said you were skateboarding with some hoodlum in Capsule Corp. parking lot." My dad stepped back to look at me. I wore baggy jean that barley stay on my hips a Birdhouse skate boarding t-shirt and skateboarding sneakers. I also wore a black collar like flame choker and black gloves like I wore as a kid. My long black hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun with a few strands hanging around my face. "Well I see your wardrobe hasn't improved." He joked. "So where is this friend?" His eyes darkened in anger.  
  
I turned my father to my friend who he had just run by moments before without seeing. "Dad, this is Psyfer."  
  
My father's eyes narrowed as he looked over Psyfer's baggy cloths and the skateboard under his arm. His cold glair reminding me of Vegeta, when a boy would pick Bra up for a date. I giggled.  
  
"Daddy when did you start acting so much like Vegeta."  
  
His head snapped around in my direction. "How long will your friend be staying with us?" He asked with a false happiness. Trying not to make my Vegeta comment more true.  
  
"Until He and I find an apartment." My father flinched as if my answer was a smack across the face. "Psyfer let's go unpack and relax a while." I grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs before my father could say another word.  
  
Videl walked in the room from the kitchen. "Gohan is someone here?"  
  
Gohan stared up the stairs. "Ya someone."  
  
"Well, will he or she be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Our daughter has returned with a guest." Gohan turned his back to his wife and walked into his study.  
  
  
  
A/N: So we find out the mystery mans name is Psyfer. More to come soon, I hope. It my take me a few days to update I have exams soon.  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks 


	3. Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 3: Trunks  
  
  
  
I found myself running aimlessly through the woods. I had no idea what I was running from or after. I slowed down to take in my surroundings and realized I am in the woods behind my home. A young raven-haired child ran through the trees. As she giggles I begin to chase her. As I fail to catch her she begins to change. I blink, as she seems to age before my eyes. She is no longer a child. The raven-haired girl now looks seventeen. She no longer giggles but suddenly looks scared. Her black eyes transformed from joyful to frightened. Like a deer being hunted.  
  
I am the hunter and she is my prize.  
  
Each time I get close she seems to just slip from my grasp. My frustration is beginning to build and with a final burst of energy I dive on her. With my arms around her waist I pull her down. We fall with a thud landing side by side. I looked up to find that we landed in a large field. This field we both knew very well we often spared here or even just sat and talked sometimes. I leaned over and began whispering in her ear. As she listened to my words her eyes closed and a single tear slid down her cheeks. I dipped my head kissing it away. Her eyes snapped open with a look of horror on her face. Unsure of how to react she jumped up and took to the sky.  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short people but I think this chapter will be very important in the future. Please Review! 


	4. Dojo and Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short and that this one took so long. I had a bit of a writer's block.  
  
Chapter 4: Dojo and Apartment  
  
  
  
"Pan-Chan" Trunks bolted straight up in bed. A cold sweat drenched his sheets.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
I woke in the room I grew up in, the room I haven't slept in for five years. I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. As the water ran over my body I closed my eyes. An image of Trunks like I saw him yesterday popped in my head. He hardly changed much. He still wore the same stylish suits; his hair is the same style but a bit longer than it used to be, but his eyes. The once brilliant blues have seemed to dull. He looked so sad like he lost something and when he looked at me. He looked like he was ready to cry. Maybe he did loose something maybe the day so long ago when he told me. No. It can't be. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.  
  
I rinsed the soap from my body and stepped out of the shower. Dried off and wrapped in a towel I walked back in my room to find something to wear.  
  
"Hey Hun, what's the plan for today?" I looked up to see Psyfer lounging on my bed, a pillow propping him up behind his back and his hands clasped behind his head.  
  
I looked through my closet as I explained our plans for the day. "First we go to see Arvid at the dojo and meet our first students. Then we go look for an apartment. At three Bra is dragging me to the mall, Oh and you can come with if ya like. Then at six thirty is the party Capsule Corp." I walked out of my closet in dark blue baggy jeans that just stay on my slim hips and an orange tank top with Birdhouse written across the front in black lettering.  
  
"Hay Pan, ya better not wear that tank top unless ya want to show off that tattoo." I told him how much my dad is going to flip when he finds out about my tattoo.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I replied turning my back and lifting my shirt. The tattoo that was usually between my shoulder blades moved it was half way down my back hidden by my tank top.  
  
To finish off my outfit I threw on black and orange boarding sneakers and my orange bandana. I grabbed my gym bag with my training clothes before going down to the kitchen. My mother was just setting breakfast on the table as I sat down beside my father and Psyfer sat on my other side.  
  
As we began eating we heard the front door open and close. Uncle Goten yelled through the house, "Hey bro, Trunks says Panny is back!"  
  
I leaped from my chair and tackled Uncle Goten as he stepped in the doorway. "Hiya Uncle Goten." I giggled as he began tickle me.  
  
"Panny I missed you!" Uncle Goten laughed at me squirming under him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Goten and I looked to see Psyfer standing over us.  
  
"Um, hey babe." I smiled the famous Son grin with my hand behind my head. I jumped to my feet and Goten looked up at me. I held Psyfer's hand. "Uncle Goten this is Psyfer. Psyfer meet my Uncle Goten."  
  
Psyfer put out the hand I wasn't holding on to Uncle Goten and helped him up. Goten gladly took Psyfer's hand. Smiling Uncle Goten spoke, "you must be a friend of Pan's from school."  
  
"Yea my best friend." Psyfer said letting go of my hand and putting his arm around me. I heard my father growl and saw my mom smack him in the back of the head. Psyfer continued to speak. "We shared an apartment for the last two years and we worked together in a dojo for almost five years." Psyfer winked at me.  
  
I tilted my head back on his shoulder and looked in his green eyes, "Speaking of the dojo we better get going. Hey Uncle Goten want to meet us at the mall at three. Bra is making Psyfer and me go."  
  
"Kay, I'll be there." Uncle Goten replied looking at Psyfer. ~Damn he's hott! ~  
  
~What the hell is that look in Uncle Goten eyes! Is Uncle Goten checking out Psyfer? NO WAY! ~  
  
"Ready hun?" Psyfer grabbed his gym bag.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad see ya at three Uncle Goten."  
  
We arrived at the dojo at ten and changed into our training clothes. After walking out of the staff locker room we went in search of Arvid. He was the first friend I made in Philadelphia. His father owns a dojo I worked in for five years and he helped us buy and open our dojo in Japan. I love Arvid's father he was like a father to me over the last five years. Arvid, Psyfer, and I trained with him every morning before school or work.  
  
"Pan, Psyfer!" Arvid stepped out of the old warehouse elevator. Wrapping me in a tight embrace. "Hey sis, what's up?"  
  
"Not much how bout you, bro?" Arvid is kind of the big brother I never had. Well he's more than that in a way he is my brother. "Ya talk to pop lately?"  
  
"I talked to dad last night. What about your dad is he glad your home?"  
  
Psyfer finally decided to join the conversation. "He's thrilled she's home, but he didn't seem to happy to see me."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Daddy's just a little over protective of me." I replied. "He probably thinks Psyfer is stealing his little girl."  
  
"You didn't tell your parents about Psyfer?"  
  
I shrugged. "I never saw any reason to."  
  
"I think they're in for a shock." Psyfer grinned.  
  
"Enough talk lets spar!" I flashed the Son grin.  
  
"Well we better take it easy it wouldn't look good if we were all bloodied up their first day." Arvid said. We spared for a half hour before hitting the showers and Arvid gave us training uniforms for the dojo. Our training uniforms are orange sweats and white muscle shirt for the guys and mine was a white fitted tank top.  
  
Our students arrived at eleven. We gave them each a student uniform and sent the boys and girls to their separate locker rooms. They wore blue sweats and white t-shirts. Arvid was the first to speak after our students emerged from the locker rooms.  
  
"Please sit so we may introduce ourselves and explain our rules. I'm Arvid sensei." He stepped back.  
  
Psyfer stepped forward. "I'm Psyfer sensei."  
  
"And I am Pan sensei." I stepped forward quickly. "There will be two more instructors joining us soon."  
  
Arvid stepped forward again. "Now our rules are simple. You must wear the uniforms we give you. They will be washed here so there is no reason to take them home. We expect you to respect us, each other, and what you learn here. The second and third floors are off limits. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Arvid sensei!" The kids yelled.  
  
"You will have two hour classes every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."  
  
As I stepped back Psyfer stepped forward. "Each two hour class cost thirty dollars."  
  
Arvid spoke up again. "We will also be opening a gym. Dojo students get free membership. Family of student's membership is half price. Student are also expected to wear their dojo uniforms at the gym."  
  
"Well let's start our first class." I said motioning for them to stand. "Our dojo is not like most."  
  
Psyfer pulled out a clipboard. "Today we do a fitness test. You won't be fighting till we say you are fit enough. If we find you are not fit every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you will work out running, weight training and doing other exercises. I will be in charge of that group."  
  
As I looked over the children before me most looked nervous, but two were standing tall and confident with Vegeta like smirks on their faces.  
  
By the time we were done with the test there were four students in Psyfer's group. The two that had been standing tall and confident were now standing looking worried with smug looks on their faces. Why did the look so unhappy? Aio and Shiro, the two had the top fitness scores in the class. What am I thinking top is an under statement. Their scores were twice as high as the rest of the class. There is something strangely familiar about those two.  
  
At the end of the two hours our students were seated in front of us on the floor. Arvid spoke. "Great first day everyone."  
  
Psyfer jumped in. "I hope you gave it your best. If you're in my group don't be discouraged. I'll have you in better shape and fighting in no time."  
  
In closing, I said. "Everyone hit the showers. Aio and Shiro I would like to speak to you."  
  
The twins walked over looking very sad. Aio spoke. "Pan sensei, if we did something wrong I'm sorry."  
  
Shiro looked to be on the verge of tears. "If you don't want us to come here anymore we understand."  
  
"SOMETHING WRONG, NOT WANT YOU TO COME!" I practically yelled. "Why on earth wouldn't I want you to come?"  
  
"But we've been kicked out of every other dojo we've gone to." Shiro sniffled.  
  
"Well not this one." I hugged the small girl. "I have a few questions for you." I sat on the floor and they sat in front of me.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" Aio says looking unsure if he can trust me.  
  
"How did you two become so strong?"  
  
Aio shrugs, "We've always been strong."  
  
"Are your parents unnaturally strong?"  
  
Shiro's shoulders slumped. "We never knew our parents."  
  
Aio put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "Our mother died when we were born and we don't know who our dad is."  
  
"Your mom never told anyone who your dad is."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who do you live with?"  
  
Shiro smiled, "Our foster patents. THEIR GREAT!"  
  
"May I speak to them? I promise no to say anything but good."  
  
"I guess it would be ok." Aio nodded.  
  
Shiro took my hand and lead me to a middle aged women.  
  
The women smiled at the kids. "Did you have fun?"  
  
Both kids nodded.  
  
I looked at the kids. "Why don't you two go take a shower and change while I talk to your foster mother."  
  
"Okay" they said together and bounced off to the locker rooms.  
  
"Hi, I'm Son Pan some friends and I own this dojo."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Son, I'm Koume. Have the children caused any trouble?"  
  
"They are no trouble at all. I think they are the best students in the class."  
  
"Oh that's great. The poor dears have been kicked out of so many dojos."  
  
"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I don't mind at all. Aio and Shiro are so unusually strong most of the instructors were afraid of their strength. I was watching the class, you did some tests on their fitness, am I correct?" Koume asked.  
  
"Yes, we wanted to see the students abilities and limitation."  
  
"May I look at their scores?"  
  
"Of course," I turned away from Koume. "Psyfer, may I have the scores please?"  
  
"Sure," Psyfer jogged over. And handed me the clipboard. "Thanks. Oh Psyfer this is Koume, Aio and Shiro's foster mother. Koume this is Psyfer."  
  
Psyfer shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." HE then turned to me. "Pan I have so things to take care of with Arvid you don't need me here, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. We do have to leave as soon as I'm done though"  
  
"Okay I'll be ready."  
  
I turned back to Koume as Psyfer walked away. "Here are their scores." I smiled "they are very good."  
  
"Yes well, they can do better."  
  
"Really, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Pointing to the chart. "That's only a third of what Aio can bench and Shiro could cut that mile time in half. They can do two or three times better in all these tests."  
  
"Now that you mention it Aio didn't seem to be straining when lifting that weight and Shiro didn't seem winded after that mile." The children came back showered and changed.  
  
Shiro looked up at me. "You didn't say nothin bad, I hope." She smirked.  
  
"Of course not." I said looking at my watch at my watch. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you two Wednesday and Koume I'd like to talk to you two more after I see these two in action."  
  
Shiro hugged me and we all said our goodbyes. I turned to find Psyfer. He was standing talking to Arvid.  
  
"Psyfer we gotta go, we have to find an apartment."  
  
"No need sis." Arvid yelled across the room."  
  
"What ya mean."  
  
A/N: Hey sorry this took so long. It took forever to type it and for some reason when I post it it's all jumbled into three giant paragraphs. So anyone got an idea who the twins are yet. I have the next chapter written I'll post it as soon as it's typed. The next chapter is the shopping trip and you will hear about a couple new characters that will be in here soon. Please Review! 


	5. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 5: Shopping  
  
  
  
"So what do we want to do first?" Pan asked Bra, Goten and Psyfer.  
  
"Food!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Yea, I'm pretty hungry." Bra said. "Are you Psyfer?" She batted her eyes at Psyfer.  
  
I rolled my eyes and hocked my arm in Psyfer's. "Let's go to that place by the mall we used to go to all the time."  
  
We took to the sky "So Psyfer where did you learn to fly?" Bra asked.  
  
"Pan taught me." He answered putting his hand in mine.  
  
"Panny you taught him!" Goten cried looking astonished.  
  
"I also taught Arvid, Sovay, and Mungo." I glared at him. "And don't call me Panny anymore."  
  
We landed and entered the restaurant. Bra, Goten, Psyfer, and I each ordered one of everything from the menu and Psyfer ordered ribs and garlic mashed potatoes.  
  
"So how was the first class at the dojo?" Goten asked.  
  
"Great!" Psyfer replied.  
  
"It went good but there were these twins they are so adorable but they seem so unnaturally strong." I said.  
  
"Hmm, what do you mean?" Goten asked leaning towards me and looking very interested.  
  
"Well the little girl Shiro ran a mile in half the time the it took most of the other kids and she wasn't even winded afterward. And Aio her brother was able to bench more than twice the amount the other children did and he didn't even seem to be trying."  
  
"Wow that does seem kind of strange." Bra said.  
  
I continued to tell them about my conversation with Aio and Shiro and about Koume until we got our food. Lunch was eaten in silence until Psyfer finished.  
  
"I've lived with three saiyans for the last two years and I still can't get used to how much you people eat!"  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Bra asked in amazement. Goten just stared at Psyfer speechless.  
  
" Oh yea, I didn't tell you guys about them did I?" I giggled.  
  
Goten snapped out to the trance he was in. " I guess you failed to mention that."  
  
"Well, Psyfer and I have these other friends, they're twins. Their names are Sovay and Mungo and they're saiyan." I gave my friend and uncle the famous Son grin.  
  
"So let me get this straight, there are two more saiyans out there?" Bra screeched.  
  
"Would you keep it down?" I replied in a harsh whisper.  
  
" I think we should go." Psyfer said as he stood quickly. Everyone agreed, Bra paid for the meal and they all left.  
  
*At the Mall*  
  
Bra smiled. "What store do you want to go to?"  
  
Psyfer and I answered in unison "Zumies!"  
  
Goten looked confused. "What's a Zumies?"  
  
Psyfer turned to look at Goten with a shocked expression plastered to his face. "Only the best store ever!"  
  
I grabbed Goten's hand. "Lets go!"  
  
Upon entering the store, I saw a sign about a contest to design the deck of a skateboard for Toy Machine Skateboard Company. I tore off a form with information about the contest and the outline of a skateboard on it.  
  
"I have the perfect drawing in my sketchbook at home for this," I declared. I went on to look at T-shirts and tank tops.  
  
"Pan don't you think we should go look for dresses?" Bra asked gently.  
  
"Oh Bra, don't even think you're gonna get me into a dress." I replied.  
  
"But Pan, you want to look nice for YOUR party right?" She asked with forced politeness.  
  
"I'll dress how I want for MY party. Besides Bra, its not like I'm trying to impress anybody." I reasoned.  
  
"You are totally impossible!" Bra sighed exasperated.  
  
We all bought a few things in a few other stores, then we left and headed to Capsule Corp.  
  
A/N: Hey peps, I should have chapter 6 up soon. My friend had to type this one for me cuz I'm to damn lazy. So thank Rouko for the up date. Rouko I love you!! Check out her fic Betrayal and Trust. It's a V/P! 


	6. The Party

Hey sorry it took so long between school, Tennis, and Family from Alaska in town I haven't had much free time. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 6: Party  
  
At Capsule Corp. Bra and I were getting ready for the party. Actually I'm all ready. Bra is still fussing over her hair and make-up.  
  
"I still can't believe you won't wear a dress Pan." Her glare reflected back at me in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, and miss the chance to wear what I bought today?"  
  
"You're such a pain."  
  
"As much as I'd like to stick around and get more lecturing on my clothes, I need to go and get Psyfer and Arvid." I told her as I stood then flew out her open window.  
  
At the window, Bra leaned out and yelled, " Pan you better get back here for your party!"  
  
(Goten's POV)  
  
I sat on Trunks' bed while he finished getting ready for the party. " For the last time Trunks, your hair looks fine." I sighed.  
  
"Hey Goten did you feel that? It felt like Pan leaving." His puzzled expression showing he hadn't heard my comment.  
  
"She's probably going to get Psyfer and Arvid."  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Her friends from Philadelphia. That was Psyfer you saw yesterday."  
  
"Panny is bringing that jerk to the party?!" The thought of Psyfer being in his house made Trunks furious.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Psyfer's not a bad guy. He's pretty fun to hang out with." ~ And pretty hot. ~  
  
"But that punk would have tried to deck me if Panny wasn't there to stop him."  
  
" Oh please Trunks, he's completely human you know he wouldn't even stand a chance. But you better not call her Panny, then you might get decked." I finished with a chuckle.  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
Pan and her friends arrived at the party at ten after seven. Everyone went over to hug Pan and welcome her home. Marron who had been wrapped in Trunks' arms ran up to her yelling her name. Pan hugged her old friend.  
  
" Hey Marron, you look good." Pan said as Marron released her.  
  
" So Panny, who are your friends?" She asked eyeing Psyfer's arm around her waist. I also noticed the young mans arm around my daughter. When the crowd cleared, my jaw dropped at what my baby girl was wearing. She wore tight red, black and gray bell-bottoms under a black mini skirt with a way-too-skimpy spaghetti strap tank top with a little monster on it and the words Toy Machine written on it. The top was way too low cut and showed too much cleavage for his liking. It stopped just bellow her breasts. She also had a small curved barbell in her navel. At the top was a four-star dragon ball and at the bottom hung a dangling silver dragon. As much as I wanted too, I knew I couldn't demand that she go and change. She was almost twenty-two, too old for me to tell her how to dress. I just leaned against the wall and watched her and her friends, wishing she was still my little girl.  
  
(Trunks POV)  
  
When Panny walked in the door, I couldn't believe it was her. Then I saw him. Psyfer. My eyes narrowed as I saw him wrap his arm around her slender waist. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a black wife-beater with the words DEATH written in white.  
  
His crimson hair long and shaggy to his shoulders. Then I saw it a small scar on his left collarbone. No way Pan could not have mated to this pitiful human. A guy like him dose not disserve an angel like her.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
When I walked in with Psyfer and Arvid friends and family swarmed around us. After a few minutes Marron ran through the crowd yelling my name. "Panny oh my God I can't believe your home!"  
  
I put on a fake smile and hugged her back and said, "Hey Marron you look good."  
  
"So Panny, who's your friends?" Marron asked giving Psyfer's arm around my waist an odd look.  
  
"This fine man on my right is Psyfer." I said wrapping my arm around his waist too. "And this is Arvid." I tilted my head in direction.  
  
That's when I saw him staring at me with so much sadness in his eyes. He was standing in a corner by himself and every so often giving Psyfer a death glair. He suddenly pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards me. I couldn't help but remember that day so long ago.  
  
*FLASHBACK  
  
We sat in a field near Trunks' house talking like we had many times growing up. Somehow this time seemed different though. He wasn't his usual cool calm self. He looked nervous and jittery and constantly looked at me with a torn look on his face. He turned to me talking a hold of my hands. I gave him a confused look unsure of what he was up to. He whispered so softly in my ear if it wasn't for me being ¼ saiyan I would not have heard them. A tear rolled down my cheek as he spoke the words I'll never forget. Words that have haunted me for the last five years.  
  
"Pan I love you. Our age distance matters not. I want you to be my mate."  
  
*END FLASHBACK  
  
Trunks stood in front of Psyfer and me. He smiled at me but the look in his eyes showed he was far from happy.  
  
  
  
A/N: What ya think? I would love more reviews. Actually my mom likes reading my reviews more than I do. 


	7. Trunks and Pan Talk

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had tennis and stuff going on with school. But, tennis is over so that won't be a problem anymore.  
  
Chapter 7: Trunks and Pan Talk  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
I looked in Trunks' sad eyes and my heart crumbled. He was my best friend for so long I hated to see him unhappy. Music started to play and Marron ran up and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck.  
  
"Come on Trunksie let's dance."  
  
Trunks turned in her arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Not now Pan and I need to talk."  
  
"But Trunksie!" Marron whined.  
  
"Marron, she just got home and I haven't seen her for five years."  
  
"Oh all right." Marron walked away mumbling something about wishing TI stayed where I've been the last five years.  
  
Trunks turned back to Psyfer and me. "I'm sorry about that Panny. Can we talk please?" Psyfer and I moved to follow Trunks out of the crowed when Trunks suddenly turned to Psyfer and spat, "ALONE!"  
  
Psyfer looked down at me uncertain. I nodded, stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be ok."  
  
Psyfer and Arvid watched me follow Trunks into the kitchen. While a short dark eyed Saiyan prince watched knowing what would happen over the next couple of months.  
  
(Psyfer's POV)  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Arvid asked stepping beside me.  
  
"I have no clue. I just hope she's ok. The last time she saw him it didn't go to well." Psyfer replied with a worried expression.  
  
(Trunks POV)  
  
Man I can't believe Pan is mated. I don't even want to think of living without her. She's so beautiful, even more now than she was five years ago. Pan followed me in the kitchen and I turned to look at her. She has changed so much.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
"Trunks I really can't talk long. I'd rather not leave my friends at a party where they don't know anyone."  
  
"They'll be ok by themselves a few minutes." He frowned a little. "We need to talk."  
  
"Why Trunks, what's the point. I know your unhappy but talking isn't going to change what happened five years ago."  
  
"Panny we obviously can't changed the fact that you mated to that guy out there."  
  
I was surprised at him calling Psyfer my mate. If Trunks had seen my face instead of staring at the floor he would have known the truth. "Trunks we've been friends for so long. Can't it just stay like that?"  
  
"Panny it's not that simple. You couldn't even tell me how you felt. You ran! Pan your Saiyan. Saiyans are stronger than that. We don't run from our problems. You know I hate to sound like my father but that was just weak."  
  
I didn't say a word. He's right I shouldn't have run. It was weak.  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
"So Videl are you glad to have your baby girl home?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm thrilled, but she isn't staying home. Her and Psyfer went to find an apartment this morning." Videl said, unable to hide the disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"Pan and Psyfer haven't mated have they?" Bulma asked looking worried. She knew her son's feelings for the other Saiyan even if he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Bulma had no time to respond because the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." She mumbled heading toward the door.  
  
When Bulma opened the door she was surprised to find a police officer and two young people looking to be about her daughters age. The girl had black hair with blue streaks and the boy had blue hair with black streaks. They both had black eyes. "Can I help you officer?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you when your entertaining guest Mrs. Briefs, but these two claim to be friends with the young lady your throwing the party for." The officer said.  
  
"I have no idea who these kids are officer." Bulma turned to look for Pan. "And Pan isn't in the room right now. I have no idea where she went." Bulma scanned the room one for time and spotted her friends who came to the party with her. "Psyfer and Arvid can you come here please."  
  
"ARVID!" The girl behind the officer squealed. Psyfer and Arvid weaved their way through the crowded room. They wondered what Bulma could want with them. The two saw the police officer at the door and got worried, but Arvid soon spotted the familiar back and blue hair bobbing behind the officer's shoulder as the young women tried to see over the officer's shoulder.  
  
"SOVAY!" Arvid yelled and started running toward the door. The officer jumped to the side as the young man ran out the door and twirled the girl around.  
  
"I missed you." She giggled as he set her down.  
  
"I missed you too." Arvid said kissing her forehead.  
  
Psyfer stood in the doorway watching the couple who had not seen each other in over a month. "Hey Mungo, Hello Sovay." he said hugging them both.  
  
The officer spoke. "Well I guess I can go."  
  
"Thanks officer." Bulma waved goodbye and turned to the kids that had just showed up at the door. (A/N: I keep referring to them as kids but they're really in their twenties. Just wanted to make that clear.) "Hello I'm Bulma. If your friends with Pan your welcome in my home."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, I'm Sovay and this is my twin brother Mungo."  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
"Listen Trunks, I know your mad and I handled things the wrong way but."  
  
"Wait, do you feel that? Someone is here, but I've never felt their Ki signatures before."  
  
"It's Sovay and Mungo!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Friends from America." I said walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey, I'm not doe talking to you."  
  
"Sorry got to go." I ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. Sovay emerged from the crowed from the crowed of my friends and family and tackled me to the floor.  
  
Goten walked over and helped the goggling Sovay and I up. I hugged my uncle and turned back to Sovay. "Sovay meet your cousin Goten. Uncle Goten meet our cousin Sovay."  
  
"Your uncle Radtiz is my grandfather." Sovay smiled.  
  
Mungo walked over and hugged me. "Hey Pan."  
  
I turned Mungo to Uncle Goten. "Uncle Goten this is Sovay's Twin. Mungo meet Goten." The two Saiyans shook hands as my father stepped behind Uncle Goten.  
  
"Did I hear you guys correctly? These two are our cousins?"  
  
"Yea bro, Their Radtiz's Grandkids."  
  
"What!" My father yelled.  
  
"Dad these are my friends Sovay and Mungo. Radtiz is their grandfather."  
  
Vegeta stood not far away leaning against a wall. He in his typical stance with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "That pitiful baka of a warrior had a brat."  
  
"Shut up Veggie head!" I yelled giving him one of his own looks.  
  
Bra stepped through the crowed to meet the two new arrivals. Her eyes lingered on the blue and black haired young man. I didn't miss his black eyes run over the beautiful demi Saiyans body more than twice. The two stood waiting for someone to introduce them to each other.  
  
Sovay stepped toward Bra. "You must be Bra. I'm Sovay and this is Mungo."  
  
"Hi, Pan was telling me about you and Mungo this afternoon."  
  
"I hope she didn't say anything bad." Mungo said giving Bra a handsome smile.  
  
Before anyone had the chance to reply Bulma announced that the band arrived. Everyone went to a room with a bar and a stage. On stage a band was just about finished setting up.  
  
"Hey, Pan is that you?"  
  
I turned and saw that the guy that was setting up the drums was a old friend in high school.  
  
"Hey Gerrick, what's up?" I ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Wow Pan, You look good." The guy at the keyboard said.  
  
I looked at each member of the band. They were all old friends. "When did you guys put a band together?"  
  
"Well maybe if you kept in touch you would have known." Marc the base guitarist teased. "This isn't the first time we have played at one of the Briefs parties."  
  
"I better let you guys get started before Bulma gets mad. But first I have a question for ya."  
  
"Shoot." Gerrick said.  
  
I pulled Gerrick aside so I could talk without anyone hearing me. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks." I hugged him and jumped off stage. "Mungo, Sovay, Psyfer, Arvid." I motioned for them to follow me to another room. The five us spoke for a few minutes before rejoining the others.  
  
The band jammed for a while. My friends new and old and I hung out and danced. Except Trunks, He stood beside his father leaning against the wall.  
  
When the band decided to take a break my American friends and I jumped up to get ready. 


	8. For All Time

Chapter: 8  
  
Pan and her American friends stepped on stage. Psyfer sat behind the drums, Arvid went behind the keyboard, Sovay picked up a guitar, and Mungo grabbed the base guitar. Pan threw a capsule on the floor and pulled a black guitar from the box that appeared.  
  
~When did she start playing the guitar?~ Bra wondered.  
  
Gohan sat watching his daughter hook up her guitar and tune it. ~When did I stop knowing my baby girl? She seems like a totally different person.~ Gohan sighed.  
  
Pan stepped up to the mic. "The guys are taking a break so we're gonna play a bit." Pan looked over at her black and blue haired friend. "I'm gonna let Sovay sing the first song."  
  
Sovay stepped to the mic beside the keyboard. "This is a song I rote about four months ago it's called For All Time."  
  
Arvid started with a soft melody on the keyboard then Sovay begins to sing in a soft voice.  
  
(A/N: Pan's part will have a line in front of it.)  
  
You've been the first in my life  
  
Who has ever made me feel this way  
  
And I will not deny  
  
I really need you here by my side  
  
The guitar and drums join in perfectly with Arvid's sweet melody and Pan begins to sing as her voice blends perfectly with Sovay's.  
  
Baby I can't wait  
  
Come and hold your hand and let me lead the way  
  
- I'll take your breath away  
  
Holdin you kissin you lovin you touchin you  
  
- Never will be to late  
  
Until the day I hear you say  
  
The drums pick up adding to the feeling in the song.  
  
You are mine  
  
There's no other one for me  
  
Keep in mind  
  
You make my life complete  
  
And tonight  
  
We'll make love endlessly  
  
'Cause you're mine  
  
You're the one that I'll keep for all time  
  
Sovay gazes at Arvid with all her love showing in her eyes.  
  
Now that you're here boy never gonna let you go  
  
Can I touch you their boy  
  
Do ya mind if we kiss real slow  
  
Your me everything  
  
You're my hopes and dreams  
  
Baby you know it ain't no lie  
  
I'm gonna be with you till the end the day that I die  
  
- Baby I can't wait  
  
Come and hold your hand and let me lead the way  
  
- I'll take your breath away  
  
Holdin you kissin you lovin you touchin you  
  
- Baby I can't wait  
  
NO NO  
  
Until the day I hear you say  
  
You are mine  
  
There's no other one for me  
  
Keep in mind  
  
You make my life complete  
  
And Tonight  
  
We'll make love endlessly  
  
'Cause you're mine  
  
You're the only one that I'll keep for all time  
  
The guitar fades.  
  
You're the one who lights my fire  
  
You're the one that I depend on  
  
When my world is goin wrong  
  
You're the one that I hold closer  
  
You're the man I'm dreamin of  
  
And I really reallt love you  
  
I just want you to know that  
  
Pan picked up on the guitar again  
  
You are mine  
  
Keep in mind  
  
- Keep in mind  
  
You make my life complete  
  
And tonight  
  
We'll make love endlessly  
  
'Cause your mine  
  
You're the one that I'll keep for all time  
  
I can't wait  
  
'Till the day  
  
When I'll hear you say  
  
The guitar and drums fade away completely again leaving Arvid with his melody on the keyboard  
  
You're the one that I need  
  
You're the one that I'll keep  
  
For all time  
  
During the last line Sovay and Arvid's eyes locked as Sovay walked towards him. When she finished their lips met.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I haven't been home much and I probably won't be able to update much cause my report card was real bad and my parents are pissed. I try to update as soon as I can. 


	9. Pan's Song

Chapter: 9  
  
The cheering for Sovay died very quickly as Pan set down her guitar and steped up to the mic. She looked extremely serious as everyone wondered what Pan would sing.  
  
Pan nodded to Mungo on the base. He started a calm smooth melody. Shortly after Sovay joined blending her guitar perfectly with his base. At the same time Psyfer kept a slow beat on the drums.  
  
Pan began to sing  
  
I don't know how to feel or what to say  
  
And I lie here just searchin for another way  
  
And I wish there was something more I could be  
  
But life has never been kind to me----  
  
Pan bowed her head causing her hair to fall almost fully covering her face.  
  
  
  
Will anyone miss me when I'm gone  
  
I don't think I've ever felt more alone  
  
Thank you for all those who have been kind  
  
I will cherish you all in my mind  
  
I search for answers that are not there  
  
And why does life always seem so unfair---  
  
So unfair----  
  
As the music picked up Pan flung her head up flipping her hair out of her face. Removing the mic from the stand Pan began jumping around going nuts.  
  
And I shouldn't cry  
  
And I wanna say goodbye  
  
I wanna say goodbye  
  
And I shouldn't cry  
  
And I wanna tell him why  
  
And I can't be here anymore  
  
I can't be here anymore  
  
The music calmed again as did Pan. Her frantic movement slowed till she was swaying. Pan looked at bra and Goten.  
  
Please don't feel guilt for this  
  
It's all my fault so many friends I will miss  
  
It's thee only way out to take my life  
  
I've already thought about it more than once or twice  
  
Pan looked at her parents with a sad smile.  
  
And I'm still searchin for answers that are not there  
  
And why dose life always seem so unfair---  
  
So unfair----  
  
Trunks noticed Pan's eyes fall on everyone but him. His heart sank. ~She won't even look at me.~ Pan began to jump around the stage again.  
  
And I shouldn't cry  
  
And I wanna say goodbye  
  
I wanna say goodbye  
  
And I shouldn't cry  
  
And I wanna say goodbye  
  
And I wanna tell him why  
  
And I can't be here anymore  
  
I can't be here anymore  
  
Pan suddenly stopped jumping and her eyes ran over every person she had ever been close to. The last person they landed on was Trunks. His heart stopped as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Life as it fades a way  
  
I wake up to another shitty day  
  
And life as it is so unkind  
  
And I will take my life in time  
  
Pan turned away from Trunks as the music sped up again and she spazed out.  
  
And I shouldn't cry  
  
And I wanna say goodbye  
  
I wanna say goodbye  
  
And I shouldn't cry  
  
And I wanna tell him why  
  
I can't be here anymore  
  
I can't be here anymore  
  
Anymore  
  
Pan's eyes locked with Trunks' as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Where do I go from here?  
  
Pan had ment for the band to sing a few more songs but she couldn't stand Trunks' eyes on her any longer. As everyone stood shocked by the intensity of her song she fled Capsule Corp.  
  
Psyfer took off after her. Trunks intended to follow them but felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he was looking into the odd shaped gray eyes of the guy that played the keyboard.  
  
Trunks remembered Pan introducing him to Marron. He thought she said his name was Arvid. Trunks wasn't positive though he had been to occupied glairing at Psyfer.  
  
Arvid stood a few inches taller than Trunks. Arvid had odd colored hair that seemed unsure if it wanted to be gray or brown. Trunks didn't think it could possible be natural. The top of his hair was with unruly spikes while the hair from an inch above his ear down was long and pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise for you to follow." Arvid spoke. His eyes were still on the door Pan had run through.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you think you know Panny better than I do." Trunks' eyes narrowed. He didn't like this Arvid guy any more than Psyfer.  
  
I may have only known Panny for five years but she is different from when you last saw her. For one thing she hates that nickname you people insist on calling her. The only thing that hasn't changed is her love for fighting."  
  
Trunks sighed knowing Arvid was right. 


	10. Almost Super & Explanations

Chapter 10: Almost Super & Explanations  
  
(Psyfer's POV)  
  
Pan landed in the field not far from Capsule Corp. I landed about ten feet away. It's better to keep a distance from her when her emotions are running high. I sat down and watched her waiting for her to calm down.  
  
Pan stood screaming in rage as she clenched her fists. Her arms were stiff at her sides. As she continued to scream the air around her began to spark with energy from the rise in her ki. For a split second Pan's flickered green and her hair began to rise. Suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and closed as she passed out.  
  
I managed to dive and catch her just before she hit the ground. I laid Pan on the ground and cradled her head in my lap.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
I felt a hand softly stroke my cheek as I began to wake. My eyes fluttered open and connected with a pair of green eyes. Psyfer laid his hand on my cheek.  
  
"Are you alright? What just happened?" Psyfer asked with eyes full of concern.  
  
"I'm not sure, what did I do?" Pan said groggily.  
  
"It was strange your eyes turned the same color as mine and your hair started to stand up, then you just passed out."  
  
"I..I..I almost turned super." Pan stuttered rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "WOW! I almost turned Super Saiyan!" I sat up and threw my arms around Psyfer's neck. "Let's go train!" I tried to jump up but fell back into Psyfer's lap.  
  
Psyfer helped me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think hun that we should wait till tomorrow. I'll fly you to your parents and we can sleep there tonight and move our stuff to the new place tomorrow."  
  
I just nodded as Psyfer gathered me in his arms and flew towards my house. I laid my head on his shoulder and slept the whole way.  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
  
I heard the front door open and went to meet Pan at the front room. When I walked in Psyfer was holding my daughter in his arms like a baby, her head rested on his shoulder sleeping. Just how I used to hold her years ago. "What happened?" I asked, worried about my baby girl.  
  
"I found her in a field not far from Capsule Corp. Shortly after I got there she passed out." Psyfer explained. I could tell by the concern in his eyes he cared for my daughter.  
  
"Give her here I'll take her to bed." I extended my arms to tale her.  
  
"I'm sorry I think she rather me take her." Giving me no chance to argue he walked past me and up the stairs.  
  
(Pan's room, third person POV)  
  
Psyfer laid Pan her bed and covered her with a blanket. He didn't notice Pan wake as he turned to leave.  
  
"Psyfer, where are you going?" Pan asked as he opened the door to leave.  
  
"I was going to bed." Psyfer replied turning back to her.  
  
"Will you stay with me, please?"  
  
Psyfer closed the door and climbed into bed with her. He put pillows behind his back to prop himself up and Pan leaned on his chest with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Wanna talk about what got you so upset tonight?" Psyfer asked resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
Pan answered in one word, "Trunks."  
  
"Ah, the charming man from the parking lot who glared at me through the whole party." Psyfer nodded, she had told him about Trunks before.  
  
"What did you talk about with him?"  
  
"He thinks you're my mate." Pan whispered turning to face him.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
Pan ran her fingers lightly over the scar on Psyfer's neck. The scar he had gotten during his child hood. "Saiyans don't marry like humans. They leave a mark on their mate much like the scar on your neck."  
  
"So he thinks this scar on my neck is that mark?"  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"You did tell him I'm not right."  
  
Pan shook her head, "I didn't get the chance. That's when Sovay and Mungo arrived."  
  
"So he thinks."  
  
Pan nodded again  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean. Oh I don't know"  
  
"Why don't you not worry about it right now and go to sleep. You can let him think it's true."  
  
As Pan laid her head back on Psyfer's chest and fell a sleep he ran his fingers through her hair thinking about the conversation a month ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
(US California)  
  
Psyfer walked in to the apartment he and Pan shared. Pan was on the couch playing her guitar. "Did you get the tickets?" He asked flopping next to her.  
  
"Yup, we leave in about a month." Her smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"I was but I'm afraid to see Trunks."  
  
"I thought he was one of your best friends."  
  
Pan sighed, "he was but. Do you remember me telling you something that caused me to leave?"  
  
Psyfer nodded, "yea, but you wouldn't tell me what happened."  
  
"Well Trunks told me he loved me. I was so young only seventeen, he's fourteen years older than me. He was thirty-one. I guess it scared me. Then he kissed me and I ran away terrified. I had no idea what to do. Daddy never let me date very much." Pan explained with a hopeless look in her eyes. "I haven't spoken to him since."  
  
Psyfer wrapped his arms around her as she shook. The memory still scared her. It had been haunting her dreams for the last four years.  
  
Psyfer whispered soothing things in her ear. "Shh. It's ok to be scared. He had no right to put so much pressure on you. You were to young for him to expect you to understand." Psyfer continued to hold Pan till she fell asleep. Sleep soon claimed him as well.  
  
End Flashback 


	11. Not Again!

Pan's 'Mate' Chapter 11: Not Again!  
  
The next morning when Pan woke Psyfer was gone. She took a shower and dressed in baggy black jeans and a red tank top with the toy machine logo and her black and red boarding sneakers. After she dressed she began to capsule her clothing and some other belongings.  
  
Gohan stopped in Pan's open doorway as he was heading downstairs. He watched Pan capsule some boxes. After a few minutes he made his presents known. "You're moving already?"  
  
Pan spun around to face the sad eyes of her father. "The dojo has two upper floors my friends and I are gonna live in."  
  
"Your gonna live in a old wear house." Gohan gave Pan a skeptical look.  
  
"Don't worry daddy Arvid has been fixin it up. It has six bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms and two large living rooms."  
  
Gohan knew he wouldn't change her mind. "Would you like some help?"  
  
"No thanks, Psyfer and I can handle it."  
  
Gohan sighed again realizing his little girl was no longer so little and didn't need him anymore. "Ok Panny let me know if you change your mind. He sadly walked down to the kitchen.  
  
Psyfer happily jogged up to Pan's room and started throwing stuff in boxes as the talked about the class at the dojo the scheduled for the next day. They finished capsuling Pan's stuff and she put her capsules in a bag and threw it over her shoulder. Psyfer grabbed his belongings and the two flew to the dojo.  
  
When they got to the dojo Arvid and Mungo were training. Arvid stood in a fighting stance with his back to Pan. Mungo watched as Pan snuck up behind Arvid and got him in a chokehold. She dragged him to the floor and sat on his lower back pinning his arms to his sides. "Tisk, tisk. You should never let your guard down."  
  
"Pan would you mind getting off?" Arvid angrily grunted squirming below her.  
  
"What's wrong bro pissed that your little sis is stronger than you?" Pan smirked evilly.  
  
Arvid continued to squirm. "Come on Pan-chan don't ya wanna unpack your shit?"  
  
"But, I'm having so much fun with you big brother."  
  
"Psyfer a little help here please!" Arvid started whining.  
  
"Hey I'm the only normal weak human around here. I'm not messing with her." Psyfer said putting hands up and stepping back a bit.  
  
A Vegeta smirk crossed her features. She was proud of being stronger than her friends. Even Mungo and Sovay who are quarter Saiyan like herself. Arvid turned his head towards Mungo. "Mungo get your cousin off me!"  
  
Mungo grabbed Pan's upper arms. "You go do house work like a little women should while we men spar." Mungo joked knowing he would piss his cousin off.  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed and she growled as she jumped off Arvid at Mungo. He tried to block the flurry pf punches and kicks Pan sent his way but was to slow as she kicked him in the chest making Mungo land on his ass.  
  
Mungo chuckled, he knew she would tweak on him but it was to fun. "That was good .for a woman." As soon as the words passed his lips he knew he went to far. She was now beyond pissed.  
  
Pan stood with her feet shoulder width apart, fist clenched and screaming.  
  
Feeling the power roll off her Psyfer ran forward. "No Pan, not again."  
  
"What?!" Mungo turned to Psyfer. "Again?"  
  
Pan growled in Psyfer's direction causing him to shut up. She obviously didn't want the others to know about everything with Trunks.  
  
Pan screamed in rage due to all the emotions running through that had been pent up far to long. Why did everyone have to treat her like a child? Why didn't she stay in Philadelphia? Why did Trunks have to make life so complicated?  
  
"Pan please stop, he didn't mean it." Arvid yelled putting his hands up.  
  
"Pan I was joking, please!" Mungo stepped towards her with a concerned look.  
  
Pan gave a final scream as the dojo shook around them. Her eyes flashed pure white then turned green and her hair suddenly turned blond and jagged down her back. Pan stood breathing heavy and her body shook. Her slowly ran down her body. Her muscles were slightly larger than before.  
  
"Pan, Pan." Arvid said stepping towards her, "sis wh-what just happened?" Arvid looked utterly confused.  
  
Pan heard Arvid but chose to ignore him.  
  
"Pan!" Mungo hollered.  
  
Pan walked up to the mirror on the wall and stared at her reflection with wide unbelieving eyes. Then a proud smirk appeared on her face.  
  
Psyfer walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I did it Psyfer, I finally did it." Pan whispered in wonder.  
  
Psyfer placed his other hand on her open shoulder. Her back was still to him as their eyes met in the mirror.  
  
"What Pan, what did you do?"  
  
"Psyfer I went Super Saiyan." Pan turned to explain but just like the night before her eyes rolled in the back of her head, but this time Psyfer was there to catch her with no trouble as she fainted.  
  
A/N: Hey peps I know this took a while but school has been kinda tough lately I almost fail three classes but I just found out I passed them. I cant wait to graduate this spring YAY! Well the next chapter is written but I gotta find time to type it. Hopefully that will be soon! Well sorry this chapter was so short. Please review!! 


	12. The Picture & Super Saiyan?

Pan's 'Mate' Chapter 12: The Picture & Super Saiyan?  
  
Pan woke on her bed in a room surrounded by her belongings but she didn't recognize the room she was in. She sat up in bed looking around the strange room. Gazing out the window she realized she must be on the third floor.  
  
Pan stood stepping to the window. She did a few standing stretches to loosen her stiff sore muscles. Sore? Why would she be sore? Then the memories came flooding back.  
  
Her and Psyfer were bringing their stuff to the dojo. Where Mungo pissed her off and she went Super. She went Super! Pan giggled and did a little dance.  
  
Pan was brought back to reality by a throat being cleared behind her. She spun around to see Arvid, Mungo, Psyfer, and Sovay standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm glad you like the room so much." Arvid chuckled.  
  
Pan looked at the room. The walls were painted a navy-blue with orange flames going half way up the walls. Everything looked very unlike the way she usually kept it there was something new though. On the stand beside her bed was a picture in a frame. Pan picked up the blue frame with orange flames with the picture of her and her other family. It was Pan, Arvid, and Malachi with three animals. Pan was kneeling with her arms wrapped in a hug around a black panther. Arvid was on one knee with his hand resting on the head of a gray and brown wolf that sat tall and proud. Arvid's dad Malachi stood behind them with a hand on Arvid's shoulder as he smiled down at Pan with shining eyes a father would have looking at his father. On Malachi's shoulder perched a beautiful bald eagle.  
  
Pan returned the photograph to the stand and threw her arms around Arvid's neck in a hug. "Thanks bro, I love it!" She said kissing his cheek. "How long was I out?"  
  
"About twenty-four hours." Psyfer replied hugging her tight. "We were getting worried."  
  
"Pan what's a Super Saiyan?" Mungo asked. He never heard of Super Saiyan. He didn't even know anything about his heritage until he met Pan.  
  
Pan sat on the bed. "Sovay, Mungo sit. I should have told you sooner. I don't think you would care much Sovay, but Mungo you should know and train harder to try to achieve Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Sovay and Mungo sat beside Pan. Both wanted to know more about their heritage of the quarter Saiyan blood that runs through they're veins. Psyfer and Arvid sat on the floor in front of Pan. Arvid was interested learning more his sister and girlfriend and Psyfer wanted to know what he was getting himself into with the whole getting between Trunks and Pan.  
  
Pan explained Super Saiyan to her friends and told them how each of the Super Saiyans were able to achieve Super Saiya-jin.  
  
As Pan finished explaining Super Saiyan Sovay remembered the person waiting down in the dojo.  
  
A/N: Wow this is really short. So who is down stairs? And what's with the photo with the animals? And what's Pan family gonna say about her achieving Super Saiyan? Well the next chapter is in progress so hopefully it will be done soon.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Trunks's girly girl  
  
Hanamaru285  
  
Rouko- I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you. I love you hun.  
  
Henley- I'm sorry you don't like that part of my story but just wait I'm sure you will like things better soon.  
  
Dbzchild  
  
Panogwen  
  
TrunksLuver  
  
DBZChicky501  
  
Pyro pc  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Azn-Dreamer  
  
Sarahdbz  
  
Free2Love  
  
Ills  
  
Kutie-Pan  
  
Maddy Nicola Snape  
  
Mrchezzysnickers  
  
Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess  
  
Yokiko Pan  
  
H2opologal  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr  
  
Animator Dilialo  
  
Animechick  
  
Mitsu Yoru  
  
Mii-chan  
  
Dbz-girl  
  
Blonde-e  
  
Amythest  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic  
  
And you Anonymous people put there  
  
Thanx everyone!!!!! 


	13. Trunks & Class

A/N: WOW, I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. Sorry. I've had a really bad writers block. UGH! I couldn't get my thoughts together for some reason. Well here's the next chappie!  
  
Pan's 'Mate' Chapter 13: Trunks & Class  
As Psyfer opened the old warehouse elevator Pan saw who was waiting for them, well actually her.  
  
Trunks stood in the center of the dojo with his back to them. As Pan stepped out of the elevator he turned to look at her. As their eyes met Psyfer felt Pan's ki rise and he placed a hand on her shoulder. When Pan felt his gentile touch she looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile. It always felt better to have him around during a tough time. Trunks stepped forward so he was two feet in front of Pan.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
I saw the concerned look on his face as he stared into my eyes. Why is he so concerned now? He wasn't concerned for me five years ago when I moved to Philadelphia. If he really loved me he would have come after me. He would have.  
  
I was suddenly yanked from my thoughts as I was pulled into a muscular chest.  
  
I snuggled into the chest happy for comfort after the rough last few days. But then I realized whom these arms must belong to. My body went stiff and when I looked up I was staring into Azure eyes.  
  
"Pan I was so worried something had happened to you. I felt your ki sky rocket then drop." Trunks hugged me tighter pulling my head against his chest. "I thought someone had attacked you."  
  
I pulled back at arms length so Trunks held my hands. "I just over did it sparing, no big deal." I shrugged, "well I gotta go get ready for class the kids will be here in a little while."  
  
I slipped from him and turned to go back upstairs. On my way back to the elevator I gave my friends a look, which they all knew, meant don't tell him.  
  
__  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
Pan went back down stairs two hours later for class. Her uncle stood in the fitness area talking to Psyfer and Arvid.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan jogged over and hugged her uncle. "What are you doin here?"  
  
I wanted to see the dojo plus I wanted to see those twins." Goten gave her the famous Son grin. "So I hear my lil Panny's gone super." Goten said playfully punching her stomach and quickly ducking as she tried to take a shot at his jaw.  
  
"Yea well don't tell anyone yet I want to surprise everyone." Pan grinned placing her hand behind her head. "Wanna help us with class?"  
  
"Sure!" Goten bounced up and down a bit.  
  
Pan grabbed him a training suit like Arvid, Psyfer, and Mungo wore.  
  
Pan, her friends, and her uncle goofed around till the kids got there.  
  
__  
  
"Ok kids class is over. Hit the showers," Arvid yelled.  
  
Shiro looked up at Pan, "Aww Pan Sensei. I don't wanna leave."  
  
"Yea I'm having fun with Goten Sensei." Aio said jumping on Goten.  
  
Goten grabbed Aio and put the boy on his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, but it's time to go." Pan brushed Shiro's bangs from her eyes. "You two go shower. I'm gonna go talk to your foster mother again."  
  
Goten set Aio back on the floor and the twins ran to the locker rooms.  
  
"They're really cute." Goten said turning to Pan.  
  
"Yea lets go talk to Koume.  
  
"I would like to get to know them better." Goten said as they walked across the room.  
  
"That's why we're talking to Koume." Pan smiled and led Goten to where the middle aged women stood. "Koume I'd like you to meet my Uncle Goten. Uncle Goten this is Koume, Aio and Shiro's foster mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you ma'am, those kids are kids are great little fighters." He said shaking the women's hand.  
  
"I'm just glad they're happy here." Her voice saddened. They don't get out much. They don't have any friends. All the other children are afraid of them because of their strength and all.  
  
"Well that's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about." Pan replied. "If it's ok with you I'd like to get to know the kids better, outside of class. I mean Goten and I.  
  
"That would be great. Shiro loves you. Your all she talked about after the last class."  
  
The twins came running from the locker room.  
  
Aio grabbed Koume's hand. "I got to spar with Goten Sensei. He's so cool!"  
  
"Children guess what Pan and Goten just asked me."  
  
The twins looked up at Pan and Goten then at Koume.  
  
"What?" The two spoke as one.  
  
Koume nodded to Pan.  
  
Pan knelt in front of Aio and Shiro. "How would you two like to hang out with Goten and me sometime?"  
  
Shiro jumped on Pan throwing her little arms around Pan's neck. "Yea! Yea! Yea!" The little girl bounced up and down.  
  
"Can we now?" Aio grabbed Goten's pants leg and started tugging on it. "Please! Please! Please!"  
  
"Not today, how about tomorrow?" Pan said.  
  
"That sounds good." Koume said.  
  
"We'll pick them up at noon." Goten said removing Aio's hand from his pants leg before the little boy accidentally pulled them off.  
  
"Great, ok time to go." Koume picked up Shiro and took Aio by the hand.  
  
__  
  
Pan sat on the couch with her sketchpad and color pencils. With a pencil in hand her hand quickly ran over the paper.  
  
Arvid walked in the room. "What ya drawin, Ingram?" (Ingram is her nickname that Arvid and his dad call her)  
  
"It's a design for a skateboard deck. Toy Machine is having a contest."  
  
Pan stopped drawing and leaned back to gaze at her work. Arvid flopped next to her on the couch and looked at her drawing.  
  
"Wow looks great!" Arvid said, "Wanna take a ride on the dirt bikes tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm picking up the twins at noon tomorrow."  
  
"What are you having some extra sparing sessions outside of class?"  
  
"No, Uncle Goten and I want to get to know them better. Koume said they don't get out much."  
  
"Well how bout in the morning before we all train?"  
  
"What time are we training?"  
  
"Sovay, I think wants to go to a club tonight."  
  
Pan began to bounce up and down all excited. "Oh we can go to my old hangout. The Lavender Room, it's a club I used to go to all the time with my friends!"  
  
"Weren't you a little young to go clubbin?" Arvid asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I have my ways," Pan smirked.  
  
"But I heard the lavender room is really hard to get into."  
  
"Oh its no problem."  
  
"Whatever, you let Sovay know where we're goin then."  
  
"I'm calling Uncle Goten, he loves that club." Pan jumped up and ran to the phone.  
  
"Uncle Goten, what's up? Oh, I'm just hanging out with Arvid." Arvid sat listening to her side of the conversation. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to with us to the club tonight. What do ya mean what club? What club have we always gone to? Um, me, Arvid, Sovay, Mungo, and Psyfer. So you'll go?" She paused a moment. "You better not bring Trunks, promise? Good cuz I'll kick your ass if you do. I don't know hang on a sec." Pan put her hand over the phone and turned to Arvid.  
  
"What time should he be here?"  
  
"Sovay wants to be there at ten so have him here at nine."  
  
"Ok," Pan brought the phone back to her ear. "Be here at nine." 


	14. Club

Chapter 14: Dancing!  
  
They arrived at the club just before ten. Pan and Goten walked straight past the end of the line.  
  
"Um Pan where ya goin'?" Psyfer asked.  
  
Pan grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. Trust me Hun we don't wait."  
  
Goten and Pan led her friends to the front where the bouncer stood behind a Lavender rope.  
  
"Hey Kaelob what's goin' on?" Goten asked giving the bouncer a firm handshake.  
  
"Yo Goten, where's Mr. Briefs?" The bouncer looked past Goten and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Kaelob jumped over the rope and grabbed Pan. "What are you doin here? I thought you were gone. You never called me." He hugged her twirling her around.  
  
"Sorry Kaelob, I've had a lot goin on." Pan said as the bouncer set her down. "These are my friends Psyfer, Arvid, Sovay, and Mungo."  
  
Kaelob unhooked the rope and let Pan, Goten and Pan's friends in the club.  
  
On the way in Pan turned to her friends and winked to Kaelob. "Like I said I have my ways." With that said Pan turned and went to the bar to order a drink.  
  
(Mungo's POV)  
  
I watched Pan sit at the bar and sip her drink. A guy in black pants and a white button down shirt walked up and started talking to her. Pan threw her arms around his neck in a hug. She then turned back to the bar grabbed her drink and downed it.  
  
My eyes followed her as she grabbed the guys hand and pulled him on the dance floor as In the Club by 50 cent began to play.  
  
I couldn't believe it when Pan wrapped her arms around the guy's neck and pressed her body to his. The guy placed his hands on Pan's waist as they rubbed their hips together. His hands slowly roamed her body getting to close to her ass for my liking.  
  
Pan began to sway her hips seductively and leaned in placing her lips to his neck. Pan placed several open mouthed kisses on his neck. The guy slid his right hand in the back pocket of Pan's jeans as he ran his other hand up her body and tangled his fingers in her long hair.  
  
I tapped Goten on the shoulder. "Look at your niece all up on him."  
  
Goten looked over at Pan and the guy dancing. "Oh that's just Alou an old friend." Walking away he shook his head. "They'll be at it all night."  
  
I looked back at Pan and shrugged, as long as Goten thinks she's ok. I turned back to my drink at the bar. That's when I saw her. She stood at the other end of the bar wearing light pink capries and a white tank top that showed off her flat stomach. DADDY'S GURL was written across the front in the same light pink as the capries. Her hair was up in a bun and two pieces of hair hung down framing her face.  
  
Her friend looked at me and started talking. As her friend spoke she looked up at me and smiled as she began walking towards me.  
  
"Hi Mungo." She said sitting on the stool beside me.  
  
"Hey Bra." I smiled at her. ~She's cute~  
  
"Who are you here with?"  
  
"My sister, Arvid, Goten, and Pan." I shrugged, "They're around somewhere."  
  
"Oh, Panny's here. Where?" Bra started looking around.  
  
"Over there dancing." I pointed to her on the crowded dance floor.  
  
Bra followed my finger with her eyes. "Oh she's dancing with Alou. I won't disturb them. They haven't got to dance together in a while. Bra laid her hand on my arm. "So Mungo, what do you think of Japan?"  
  
"Well, this is the first night I've been out."  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
Meaning Of Life by Disturbed began to play. Bra grabbed Mungo's arm, "come on lets dance." She said pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
They started dancing next to Pan and Alou but Pan was so wrapped up in dancing to notice Bra and Mungo till a crowed had gathered around the two couples.  
  
Pan saw Bra and stepped away from Alou motioning Bra to stop dancing with Mungo. The girls walked towards each other as Mungo joined the edge of the circle to watch. Bra had a smirk that reminded Pan of the blue haired Saiyans father. She knew what Pan wanted to do. Do What U Do by Pink started to play.  
  
"Let's dance." Pan yelled.  
  
The two girls met in the center of the circle. Pan rested her right hand on Bra's left shoulder and Bra did the same resting her right arm on Pan's left shoulder.  
  
The guys in the crown yelled cheering the two girls on. Some had witnessed the two dancing before and knew it was a great show.  
  
The crowed parted as the owner made his way towards the girls. He stopped when he got to the inner edge of the circle. He stood crossing his arms with a smile as he watched the two girls he knew very well dance.  
  
Bra and Pan placed their left hand on each other's right hip as they began to grind their hips together. The two young Saiyans were driving the guys around them crazy. Bra slowly turned away from Pan but continued to grind. Bra was now grinding her ass against Pan. The darker haired Saiyan placed her hands on the blue haired Saiyans hips as Bra released her hair from the bun. Bra's hair tumbled down her shoulders and Pan began to rub her hands over Bra's thighs and crotch.  
  
Pan's hands slid up Bra's body caressing her stomach while Bra tangled her fingers in the darker haired Saiyans hair. Pan's hands came to Bra's breast which she squeezed and fondeled. 


End file.
